Une innocence en or
by fyekawai
Summary: un petit delire sans prétention de DGM version une famille en or
1. Game start!

Auteur : Fyekawai

Titre : Une innocence en or

Genre : humour je crois

Couples : Euh…. Je sais pas encore s'il va y en avoir

Disclaimer : malheureusement les personnages de DGM ne sont pas a moi (dans un sens heureusement pour eux lol) T-T

C'est ma première fic sur ce manga la alors soyez sympas et dites franchement ce que vous en pensez. Je m'excuse d'avance pour l'orthographe mais moi et le français sa fait quatre lol.

**Les dialogues du présentateur sont en gras (la flemme d'écrire le prénom a chaque fois)**

_La narration est en italique_

* * *

Game START !

**Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs !! Bienvenue à votre grand jeu une innocence en or présenté par moi-même, votre intendant préféré Komui Lee !!!**

_Le public applaudit._

**Accompagné exceptionnellement par mon fidele compagnon…….KOMULIN 13 !!!!!!!!**

_Silence de mort sur le plateau. On entend une mouche voler. _

**Hum…..Bon ! Laissez moi vous rappeler les règles de ce jeu.**

**Deux familles s'affrontent en répondant à des questions à réponses multiples issues (les réponses) d'un panel de membres de la congrégation de l'ombre. **

**Ce duel se compose de 5 manches donc 5 questions !**

**Comme objectif pour nos familles du jour…. Une place en final face à la famille Noah déjà qualifiée afin de tenter de remporter l'innocence exceptionnelle ! L'innocence en or………………….Le CŒUR !!!!!!**

_Le cœur apparaît sur un écran géant et le public se met a applaudir. En coulisse le comte se frotte les mains._

**Mais tout d'abord accueillons nos candidats du jour. A ma droite la famille EXORCISTE mené par Allen Walker !!!!!**

_Les candidats se lèvent tous et s'avancent._

**Ohayo Allen-kun !!!!! **

Allen : (grand sourire) Ohayo !!!

**Allez y présenter moi votre famille.**

Allen : D'accord alors tout d'abord voici Lenalee Lee une amie.

**LENALEE-CHAN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Lenalee: Hai Hai Nii-san. Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir.

Allen : Ensuite on a un autre ami à moi Lavi Bookman Jr

Lavi : Salut tout le monde !! Je suis super content d'être ici ! On va gagner je le sens et…

Kanda : Urusai !!! Baka usagi !!!!

**(en souriant) En tout cas il y a de l'ambiance.**

Allen : (blasé) Comme vous le dites Komui-san. (se reprenant) Bref après nous avons Yu Kanda qui est un am…

Kanda : (commençant à sortir mugen) Qui est ?

Allen : Euh….. qui est Kanda quoi ?

Kanda : Je préfère ca Moyashi.

Allen : C'est ALLEN !!! Bakanda !

Kanda : Pff !!! Pareil

Allen : (s'énervant) Nan c'est pas pareil !

**Ma Ma on se calme pas besoin de se disputé ne ?**

Allen & Kanda : URUSAI !!!!!!!!!!!

**T-T Ano….. On peut continuer ?!**

Allen : Enfin le dernier membre de cette FAMILLE (regard fixe vers Kanda qui l'ignore) est Arystar Krory.

Lavi : Kro-chan pour les intimes !!

Krory : Lavi-san !!!!!

**Bien maintenant passons à vos adversaires la famille………GENSUI !!!!!! Mené par le Marechal Froi Tiedoll.**

Tiedoll : Bonsoir mon Petit Komui comment vas-tu,

**Ba sa va bien merci. Allez y présenter moi votre famille.**

Tiedoll : Etant donné que je suis galant les femmes d'abord. A mes cotés vous avez donc le Marechal Cloud Nine.

Cloud : ….

Tiedoll : A ces cotés en train de baver sur la table ce trouve le Marechal Cross Marian

Cross : Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Allen : Shishou !!!!! Ca fait des mois que je vous cherche !!

Cross : Ah baka deshi sa tombe bien que tu sois la. T'aurais pas un peut d'argent à me passer je suis à sec.

Allen : SHISHOU !!!!

Tiedoll : Du calme les enfants on est la pour s'amuser.^ ^

Cross : Mouai parle pour toi. Je ne suis pas vraiment la de mon plein gré moi (regard sous entendu a tiedoll)

Tiedoll : (soupir) En fin bon. Après nous avons le Marechal Sokaro

**Il a pas l'air très à l'aise**

Tiedoll : Disons que faire quelque chose de bien qui n'implique pas de tuer n'est pas dans ces habitudes. Enfin le dernier membre de cette famille est le Marechal Yeegar !!!

Tous : Hein !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Krory : Il était pas mort lui ?

Lavi : Ba si justement c'est ca le problème.

**Et bien réjouissez vous mes amis !!! Rien que pour ce jeu et votre plus grand plaisir nous avons invoqué le fantôme du Marechal.**

_A ce moment là apparaît le spectre du Marechal Yeegar qui prend place près de Sokaro. Dans le public Miranda c'est jeté dans les bras de Marie (à cause de la peur évidemment), Daisya en à laisser tomber sa clochette (oui je sais il est sensé être mort mais pas là) et Chaoji a tout simplement quitter le plateau parce qu'il a eu trop peur (bon débarras c'est un trouillard et je l'aime pas)_

_Parmi tout les candidats tous regardent le Marechal-fantôme encore légèrement sous le choc._

**Bien maintenant que les présentations sont faites place au jeu !!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

Et ben j'ai pas fini !!

Lavi : Ne Allen pourquoi c'est toi le capitaine ?

Allen : Ma ne j'en sais rien demande à l'auteure.

Fyekawai : Parce qu'il fallait bien quelqu'un qui en cas de problème soit capable de tout encaisser. Niark Niark Niark !!!!

Allen & Lavi : Gloups o_o

Reviews s'il vous plait ?


	2. Manche 1

Et c'est reparti !!!

Manche 1

**Bien maintenant que les présentations sont faites place au jeu !!!**

**Pour la première manche je demande à Allen et au Marechal Tiedoll de me rejoindre.**

_Les deux candidats s'approchent de Komui et se mettent de part et d'autre d'une table sur laquelle repose le petit komulin 13._

**Cette manche opposera donc Allen Walker, 15 ans, exorciste dont la passion est de sauver les humains et les akumas…**

Allen : Non

**O__O Comment ca non ? **

Allen : Et bien ce n'est pas ce que j'aime faire.

**Bah… T'aime faire quoi alors ?**

Allen : (grand sourire) Manger !!!!

**Evidemment. -_- **

**Donc Allen sera opposé au Marechal Froi Tiedoll agé de …**

Tiedoll : (avec un sourire sadique à la Sokaro) Agé de ?

**(se cache derrière Allen) Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Et bien âgé de…. Dans la fleur de l'âge quoi !!**

Tiedoll : (fait semblant de rougir) Voyons grand intendant arrêtez vous allez me faire rougir.

Lavi : (chuchotant) Fais flipper le Marechal.

Lenalee : Chut Lavi il pourrait t'entendre !

Kanda : Et encore vous avez rien vu.

Lavi & Lenalee : Hein !!!? O__o

**Marechal vous êtes donc passionné de dessin.**

Tiedoll : C'est exact vous voulez en voir quelque uns ?

_Le Marechal commence a sortir des rouleaux du sac qu'il a sur le dos (pourquoi il l'a gardé nul ne le sait …)_

**Plus tard, plus tard.**

**Bien à présent je vais vous demander de mettre une main dans votre dos et l'autre sur le buzzer qui est komulin.**

_BLAM !!!!!_

**Sans taper dessus Allen-kun !!! **

**T-T Mon pauvre komulin est tout cassé.**

Allen : (tout penaud) Gomenasai !!!!!!

Cross : (tout bas) Bake deshi !!!

Kanda : Tch !!

_Komui sort un autre komulin et le pose entre les deux candidats._

**Je vais donc vous poser une question. Celui qui me donnera la réponse valant le plus de point gagnera la main. Si jamais vous donnez une mauvaise réponse vous entendrez…**

_MEUMP !!!!!_

Allen : C'est nul comme bruit !

Tiedoll : Je suis d'accord avec Allen-kun. Un petit carillon ferait plus joli. On pourrait demander à Marie.

**Non ! Non ! Non ! Et non !!!! C'est comme ca et puis c'est tout ! Na !!!**

Tiedoll : Ma ! Ma ! Pas la peine de t'énerver mon ptit Komui.

**(grognant) Bon vous êtes prêt ?**

Allen & Tiedoll : Oui !!!!

**Voici la question : Quel genre de créature est susceptible de faire peur ?**

_BLAM !!!!_

**T-T Mon komulin !!!! Marechal votre réponse…**

Tiedoll : Désolé mon ptit Komui

_Le grand intendant s'arrête soudain de pleurer, se redresse et fièrement sort un autre komulin (encore !!)_

**Pas grave j'en ai un autre. Alors vous me dites…**

Tiedoll : Je pense aux akumas

**Regardons le tableau.**

_1- Akuma51_

_2-_

_3- _

_4-_

_5-_

_6-_

**C'est la top réponse !!!!! La famille Gensui prend donc la main.**

_Komui se dirige vers le reste du groupe pendant que dans le public Marie et Daisya applaudissent à tout rompre._

**Chacun votre tour vous allez donc me donner une réponse qui si elle est correcte vous rapportera des points. Mais attention au bout de trois mauvaises réponses vous perdez la main.**

**Alors c'est parti Marechal Cloud Nine?**

Cloud : (du tac au tac) Les pervers !

Cross : C'est pas une créature ça

Cloud : Si et c'est même la pire. N'est ce pas MARECHAL CROSS !!!! Veuillez oter votre main de là !!!

MEUMP !!!!

**Ah ……………Dommage mais les pervers ne font pas partis des créatures effrayantes **

Cross : Là tu vois j'avais raison

Cloud : ….

Cross : Moi je dirai le croque mitaine

Tiedoll : Tu vas chercher loin là quand même

**Voyons voir……**

_Akuma51_

_Croque mitaine 2_

**C'est une bonne réponse !!!!!!!**

**Ensuite Marechal Winters Sokaro**

Sokaro : Les lutins

Tiedoll & Cross & Cloud & Komui : O_______o Nani !!!!

MEUMP!!!!!!!!

**Malheureusement ce n'est pas une bonne réponse. Famille Exorciste commencez à vous concerté. **

_En prononçant cette phrase Komui se retourne vers les exorcistes et leur fait un clin d'œil._

Lavi : Je crois que je vais vomir….

**Marechal Kevin Yeegar c'est à vous.**

_Toute l'assemblé se tourne vers le Marechal fantôme en retenant sa respiration. Un fantôme est il capable de parler ?_

Yeegar : Faaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnttttttttttttttttôôôôôôôôômmmmmmmmmmeeeeeeeeeeee

_Frissons collectif parmi les candidats. Dans le public Miranda c'est évanoui dans les bras de Marie._

**Un, un, un, un, fan...fan...fantôme…me. Comme c'est original comme idée !!**

Akuma51

Fantôme 33

Croque mitaine2

**En tout cas ça rapporte des points. Marechal Tiedoll c'est de nouveau à vous.**

Tiedoll : Les méduses

Cross : Tu peux parler de mes réponses. Les tiennes ne sont pas vraiment mieux.

MEUMP !!!!!!

**Ah !!!!!!!!!!!!! Vous perdez la main !!!!!!!!!!!!**

_Komui se dirige vers le groupe d'Allen & co_

**Il reste trois réponses possibles vous pouvez encore gagner. Mais pour cela il me faut une bonne réponse.**

Lavi : Kro-chan !!!!!!!!!!!!

Krory : Lavi-san !

Lavi : Ba quoi les vampires ça fait peur non ? Alors moi je dis kro-chan !!

Krory : C'est vrai que vu comme ça ……. Je pense come Lavi-san donc je dis aussi les vampires.

Lenalee : Moi je pense aux morts vivants. Et toi Kanda-kun ?

Kanda : Dark moyashi

Allen : C'est A-L-L-E-N !!!! Bakanda!! Et d'abord je ne fais pas peur.

Lavi : Ca c'est ce que tu crois. Et pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Yu.

Kanda : (pointe mugen sous la gorge de Lavi) Tu veux mourir baka usagi ?

Lavi : (tout sourire) Même pas peur !!!

**Bien ! Allen c'est a toi de trancher (Kanda range mugen !!!) et de me donner la réponse de ton équipe.**

Allen : Je pense que je vais suivre l'avis de Lavi (dur dur à dire ça !!) et de krory et dire les vampires.

**Regardons….**

Akuma51

Fantôme33

Vampire29

Croque mitaine 2

**Il y est !!!!!!!!!!**

**La première manche est donc remportée par la famille Exorciste qui cumule 115 points !! **

**Les réponses manquantes étaient Mort vivant (ma lenalee-chan avait raison !!! ouai !!!!!!!!!!!!!) et Loup garou !!!**

**Mais rien n'est joué car voici venir la seconde manche !!!!!!**

Lavi : Ne Allen t'as remarqué que le Marechal Tiedoll est aussi susceptible pour son âge que Yu pour son prénom ?

Allen : Bah …. Peut être que c'est Kanda qui à déteint sur lui

Lavi Ou alors c'est le Marechal qui à déteint sur Kanda ce qui expliquerai qu'ils se supportent.

Allen : Ma ne

Tiedoll : De quoi parlez-vous les garçons ?

Allen & Lavi : Ah !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! De rien de rien (s'enfuit en courant)

Tiedoll : Reviews ?


	3. Manche 2

GOMENASAI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

J'ai mis super longtemps à mettre la suite je sais mais je n'ai pas eu une seconde à moi ces quatre derniers mois (même pas eu de vacances T-T snif !!)

Bon ba voila la suite encore désolé pour le retard et j'espère que vous apprécierez.

PS : Si vous avez des idées de questions n'hésitez pas je suis à l'écoute !!

**Manche 2**

**Nous continuons donc notre jeu : une innocence en or ! Rappelons que la famille Exorcistes est en tête avec 115 points. Mais rien n'est perdu pour vous famille Gensui !!!! Car voici venir la deuxième manche !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_On voit passer Timcampy qui tire avec difficulté une pancarte ou est inscrit « Manche 2 »_

Allen : Timcampy !!!!! Komui-san mais qu'est-ce que vous faites faire à Tim !

**(En tortillant ses mains et avec un air boudeur) Bah……… Disons que Reever a refusé de se déguiser en ange et de voler en tirant cette pancarte…..**

Reever (marmonnant) : M'écraser serait plus juste

**(Retrouvant un air jovial à la Komui) Donc le Marechal Cross a eu la gentillesse de me LOUER son golem.**

Allen : Shishou !!!!!!!!!!!

Cross : Bah quoi ? C'est un moyen comme un autre de se faire un peu d'argent.

_Allen va pour se jeter sur son maître mais est retenu par Lavi et Krory._

Allen : Je vais le tuer !! Je vais le tuer !!

Kanda : Lâchez-le. Avec un peu de chance et vu son niveau c'est lui qui le Marechal Cross tuera. Un boulet de moins sur Terre.

Lenalee & Lavi & Krory : KANDA !!!!!!!!

Kanda : Tch !! Vous êtes vraiment pas marrant.

Cross : Tiedoll, j'adore ton disciple ! On échange ?

Tiedoll : Et puis quoi encore ! Tu sais combien de temps il m'a fallu pour en trouver un comme ça ? O___o

**Bon passons !! Ne ? Si vous le permettez, cher candidats, nous allons revenir au jeu.**

_Tous les candidats se tournent vers Komui, le jauge du regard, puis retourne « calmement » à leurs places._

**(Pas très rassuré) Bien merci. (se reprend vite en main) Pour cette seconde question je demande aux deux perles rares de la congrégation……… aux deux seules représentantes de la gente féminine parmi les exorcistes, de me rejoindre... J'ai nommé le Maréchal Cloud et ma LENALEE-CHAN !!!!!!!!!!!!**

Miranda (toute tremblante) : Et moi je suis quoi ?

Daisya (en riant) : Parce que t'es une fille toi ?

Miranda : T-T !! Je suis tellement inutile que l'on ne me remarque même pas !!!!!!!!!!

Marie : Merci Daisya !!! La ….la…. Miranda tu n'es pas insignifiante.

Daisya (en voyant Marie prendre Miranda dans ses bras) : La vache ! C'est vrai ce que l'on dit l'amour rend aveugle !!!!

**(N'a rien entendu) A ma gauche nous avons donc la fière Maréchal Cloud Nine âgée de…**

_BLAM !!!!!!!!!!!!! Cloud vient d'écraser komulin sur le visage de Komui._

Cloud (toute calme) : Voyons grand intendant vous savez bien qu'il est impoli de donner l'âge d'une femme.

**Sumimasen……………….. [1]**

Lenalee : Bien joué maréchal Cloud

Cloud : merci Lenalee.

**(Recroquevillé dans un coin) Bon vous êtes prêtes pour la question ?**

Lenalee & Cloud : Oui !!!

**(se remet rapidement en place) Alors c'est parti !!**

_Komui sort à nouveau un kumulin pour le placer entre les deux jeunes femmes (encore !!! il a pris un stock ou quoi)_

**La question est la suivante : Que peut-on trouver dans une salle de bain ?**

_BOOM !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! [2]_

**Euh…….. Lenalee ? Ce n'était pas avec le pied qu'il fallait toucher mon komulin.**

Lenalee (avec un grand sourire) : Gomen nii-san mais je voulais être sur de bien appuyer.

**(En pleurant a moitié) Je sais bien ma petite lenalee. Mais tu n'étais pas obligée de détruire mon komulin ET le socle sur lequel il était posé !!!!!!**

Lavi & Allen (tout bas) : Bien joué Lenalee.

**Alors ta réponse MA LENALEE D'AMOUR QUE J'AIME ET QUE JE…..**

Lenalee : (énervé) NII-SAN !!!! (Puis d'une voix plus douce) je dirais un lavabo.

**Regardons…. **

LAVABO 45

**C'est la top réponse !!!!!! La famille exorciste prend donc la main. Le suivant à répondre est Lavi**

Lavi : Un miroir

Kanda (les yeux fermés) : Narcissique.

Lavi (en regardant Kanda en coin) : Désolé de me trouver beau mais MOI au moins je ne passe pas 1 heure à faire une queue de cheval parfaite.

Krory : Bien dit Lavi-san

Kanda : Tch !! Tu peux parler, toi, le vampire à la mèche décoloré et fixer tout les matins avec un pot entier de gel.

Krory (boudeur) : Mais euh…..

MEUMP !!!!!!

**Ah désolé mais notre panel n'a pas donné cette réponse. Kanda c'est à ton tour.**

Kanda : Un sèche-cheveux.

Allen (en regardant Kanda et Krory) : Ma parole vous êtes traumatisés par vos cheveux ou quoi ?!

Lavi : (se marre)

Lenalee (en se penchant vers Lavi) : A ta place je me ferais discret question coiffure.

Lavi : Gloups .

Kanda : Je te signale, MOYASHI, que ce n'est pas MOI qui tous les matins me fait un brushing.

Allen : O/////////////////////////O

Tiedoll (surpris): Tiens Cross, t'as quand même réussi à déteindre un minimum sur ce gamin

Cross : Je sais je suis doué. Mais va savoir pourquoi, il refuse toujours de se colorer les cheveux en rouge.

Tiedoll (avec l'air de celui qui comprend tout) : Sans doute un traumatisme lié à l'enfance…..

MEUMP !!!!! (Je l'avais presque oublié celui là)

**Encore une mauvaise réponse !!!!**

_Komui se retourne rapidement vers les Maréchaux._

**Famille Gensui concertez-vous !!!!!!**

_Il se re retourne encore plus rapidement vers Krory._

**Krory….l'avenir de la famille repose entre vos main. Il faut absolument une bonne réponse**

Lavi : c'est sympa de nous le mettre sous pression Komui

**(En souriant) Mais de rien Lavi. Alors Krory !**

Krory : Je………Je……Je dirais…………euh……..

**Vite le temps est presque fini !!!!!!!**

Krory : Des toilettes !!

**Voyons**

1) LAVABO 45

2)

3) TOILETTES 28

4)

5)

6)

**Bien !! Elle y est ! Continuez comme ça. Allen c'est à ton tour.**

Allen (du tac au tac) : Une trousse à pharmacie.

Lavi : Ca sent le vécu.

Lenalee (en réfléchissant) : C'est vrai qu'il a tendance à souvent se blesser.

Kanda : Ca s'appelle de la maladresse.

Allen : Urusai bakanda !!!!!

MEUMP !!

Kanda : Et en plus c'est faux.

**Dommage !!!!! Vous perdez la main famille Exorciste. Je me tourne donc vers la famille Gensui. Donnez-moi vos réponses s'il vous plait.**

Yeegar : ……………..Ballon……………………………………………

**Euh…. ? Maréchal Yeegar ?!**

Yeegar : ……………….Ballon d'eau chaude……………..

MEUMP !

Sokaro : On aurait peut être pas du le faire revenir le vieux. O__o

Cross : ferme la et donne ta réponse !

Sokaro (d'un ton blasé) : Un peigne.

Cross & Cloud & Tiedoll & tout le monde quoi !!! : O_______o

Cross (qui dit tout haut ce que tout le monde pense tout bas) : Sérieusement tu sais te servir d'un peigne toi ?!

Sokaro (en fusillant Cross du regard) : je te demande, MOI, pourquoi tu prends ton bain avec un canard en plastique.

Tiedoll (choqué) : Tu mets un canard dans ton bain ?

_Au même moment on voit Cloud et Lavi littéralement écroulé de rire sur leurs tables respectives. _

Cross (en rougissant, mais très légèrement tout de même c'est de Cross dont on parle) : Bin quoi !!! Allen l'a oublié en partant. Il faut bien qu'il serve à quelque chose. Je l'ai payé tout de même !

Lenalee (étonnée) : Allen-kun tu avais un canard dans ton bain étant petit ?

Allen (dubitatif) : Je m'en souviendrais si mon radin de maître m'avait acheté quelque chose.

**Chacun ces petits secrets comme on dit ! Et pour vous Maréchal Cross que peut-on trouver dans une salle de bain ?**

Cross (avec un sourire en coin) : Des préservatifs.

CLAC !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**(En état de choc) Maréchal Cloud pourquoi avoir frappé le maréchal Cross ?**

Cloud : Si c'était pour sortir des perversités pareilles il aurait mieux fait de se taire.

Tiedoll (en touchant Cross du doigt) : Marian t'es toujours vivant ?

Cross : …

Sokaro : Pas de nouvelles… bonnes nouvelles. Ah ! Ah ! Ah !

Allen (légèrement inquiet quand même) : Shishou ! Oï ! Sishou !!! Vous allez bien ?!

Lavi : Fait flipper la Cloud Nine

Kanda : Humpf …

**En attendant que le Maréchal Cross se réveille, nous allons continuer. Votre réponse Cloud Gensui ?**

Cloud : Une douche

**Bien. Maréchal Tiedoll c'est à vous de trancher.**

Tiedoll : Je crois que je vais suivre ma « chère » collègue et dire une douche.( tout bas) je ne suis pas fou au point de la contredire.

**C'est un moment décisif. Va-t-il y être ? Ne va-t-il pas y être ? Nous allons le savoir……………….. Immédiatement. **

LAVABO 45

DOUCHE 38

TOILETTE 28

5)

6)

**OUI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Elle y est. La famille Gensui remporte cette manche et affiche donc un score de … 111 points !!! C'est incroyable seuls 4 petits points séparent nos deux familles. Rien n'est joué et tout est encore possible !!**

**Regardons d'abord les réponses manquantes :**

LAVABO 45

DOUCHE 38

TOILETTE 28

SERVIETTES (de toilette) 15

BROSSE A DENT 9

BROSSE A CHEVEUX 4

Kanda : Tch !! J'étais pas loin.

Sokaro : Vous voyez bandes de larves, pour une fois j'avais la bonne réponse.

Cross (qui c'est enfin réveillé de son micro coma) : C'est ça insiste sur le « pour une fois ».

PLAF !!!!

Tiedoll : Non mais Winters ça suffit !!!! Il venait juste de se réveiller !!

Sokaro : Il avait qu'à me parler mieux ce cloporte

Cloud (en serrant la main de Sokaro) : Bien joué cher collègue.

Tiedoll : Ce n'est pas une raison pour frapper tout ce qui bouge. ET CLOUD NE L'ENCOURAGEZ PAS !!!!!!!!! Si ça continue on ne s'en sortira pas.

**Le maréchal Tiedoll a raison. L'union fait la force et c'est en travaillant ensemble que vous remporterez les épreuves [3]. En plus c'est à son tour de me rejoindre.**

Tiedoll : Et merde !!!!! Winters s'il te plait réveille le en douceur.

Sokaro (avec un sourire sadique [4]) : Avec plaisir.

_On voit Sokaro commencer à mettre des baffes au maréchal Cross. En face Allen hésite entre aller sauver son maître ou pour une fois le laisser s'en prendre plein la gueule (c'est le cas de la dire). Pendant ce temps Tiedoll déprime devant la manière d'être de ces collegues._

**Bien. Euh…… Disons qu'en attendant que la maréchal Cross reprenne connaissance je vous propose de marquer une courte (ou longue) page de publicité. On se retrouve bientôt pour la 3****ème**** manche !!!!!!!!!!!!**

[1] : Pour ceux qui connaisse : pensez à Luffy de One Piece qui dans l'anime dit toujours ça après s'être fait tabasser par un membre de son équipage (souvent Nami ou Sanji). Je vois trop Komui avec la même tête !!!!

[2] : Désolé mais les bruitages et moi sa fait quatre alors je mets ce que je peux en jouant sur la taille et le nombre de « ! ». Lol

[3] : Toute ressemblance avec les commentaires d'en certain jeu télévisé de survie sur une île est totalement voulu. Le manque d'inspiration tue l'inspiration. Et moi promis j'arrête la caféine (ou alors je ferais peut être bien de commencer).

[4] : Pour avoir une idée de ce que cela donne : imaginez le sourire de Kisame dans Naruto avec les dents du requin dans les dents de la mer. Superposer le tout sur le visage du maréchal Sokaro. Vous voyez ? Ca fait peur hein !!!!?

Voila encore désolé pour le retard !! Au fait que ce soit clair. J'aime Cross. J'adore Cross. Mais je kif aussi de le faire souffrir. Cherchez pas je suis une vrai sadique.

Krory : Elle fait aussi peur que Cloud et Sokaro réuni.

Allen : J'ajouterais mon shishou à la liste pour le côté sadique.

Lavi : au fait vous avez remarqué à quel point les maréchaux sont capricieux quant il s'agit de leur âge ?

Kanda : Après le « sister complex » on a maintenant le « âge complex ».

Lavi : Oua !!!Yu tu fais dans l'humour maintenant.

Kanda : Urusai

_Pendant ce temps dans le public._

Marie : Daysia tu n'aurais pas vu Miranda par hasard ?

Daysia : Si elle vient de sortir en marmonnant un truc comme le toit je crois.

Marie (cours vers la sortie, ouvre la porte et sort en criant) : Miranda !!!!! J'arrive surtout ne saute pas !!!

Daysia : Je me demande comment il fait pour se déplacer aussi vite sans ce manger un mur alors qu'il est aveugle…………

A suivre…


	4. Manche 3

Honte à moi ! Honte à moi !

Vite une cachette ! Nan parce que franchement c'est honteux de pas avoir posté ce chapitre avant !

Donc à tous mes lecteurs (s'il y en a ^^) vraiment vraiment gomenasai !

J'ai eu beaucoup de mal a écrire ce chapitre (je pense que ça se voit ! lol !) mais j'espere qu'il sera à la hauteur quand même.

Merci aussi à toutes celles et ceux qui me soutiennent et m'encourage (ou me mettent des coups de pied au cul au choix !XD) pour que je continue cette fic (qui est loin d'être finie d'ailleurs !)

Pardon de ne pas répondre à tous le monde promis je vais faire un effort et répondre à chaque review que je recevrai ! (Si j'en reçois d'autres !Lol)

Sur ce j'arrête mon blabla et je vous laisse lire la suite !

* * *

**MANCHE 3**

**Nous voici de retour pour la suite de notre grand jeu………………… « Une innocence en OR ! » **

_On peut voir le public se réveiller en sursaut sous la douce voix de l'intendant/présentateur, (au choix) !_

**Juste avant cette longue, longue, longe (ca va on a compris !) pause, la famille Gensui avait remporté ca première…**

Kanda : Et dernière

…**manche !**

Lavi : T'as la rancune tenace Yu !

Kanda : Tss……Pas de ma faute si vous êtes tous des incapables.

Allen : Dois-je te rappeler KANDA que TU as EGALEMENT donné une MAUVAISE réponse !

Kanda : Urusai moyashi

Allen : C'est ALLEN bakanda ! Et ça serait bien si tu changeais un peu ton registre tu te répètes !

Lenalee : Calmez-vous les garçons !

Kanda : Je me calme si j'ai envie !

Yeegar : Bon ce n'est pas bientôt fini les jeunes.

Tous : O__O !

**Euh……vous parlez normalement Gensui ?**

Yeegar : Evidemment

Allen : Mais…mais tout à l'heure vous aviez une voix…………………comment dire, une voix……..

Lavi : D'outre tombe

Allen : C'est ça ! Merci Lavi.

Yeegar : Ah ça ! C'était rien il fallait juste que je me réhabitue à être en vie et que j'émerge.

**Tant mieux ! Dans ce cas on va pouvoir continuer. (Il perd pas le nord^^) C'est parti pour la troisième manche !**

_Pendant que n°69 passe sur le plateau avec la pancarte annonçant la manche, dans le public Marie revient s'asseoir. _

Daisya : (étonné qu'il soir seul) Bah ! Elle est où la suicidaire ! (pardon Miranda mais j'adore ton coté victime !XD)

Marie : Enfermée dans un placard vide.

Daisya : …………Mouahahahahahaha ! Pourquoi t'as fais un truc pareil ?

Marie : Au moins là dedans elle ne se fera pas de mal.

Daisya : C'est sur que mis à part se taper la tête contre les murs, elle peut rien faire !

Marie : …

Daisya : Euh ! Marie t'es toujours avec nous ?

Marie (se lève) : T'as raison, je ferais mieux de la garder près de moi.

_Marie sort du plateau pour aller chercher Miranda._

Daisya : J'ai perdu une occasion de me taire. [1]

_Pendant ce temps parmi les candidats._

**Nous allons donc débuter la 3****ème**** manche qui opposera Lavi Bookman Junior au Marechal Cross Marian…**

Sokaro : Il est pas réveillé !

**Ah !........Bah alors on va dire que c'est le Marechal Sokaro qui va le remplacer.**

Lavi : QUOI !

**Un problème Lavi ?**

Lavi : (se tournant vers Kanda, des larmes plein les yeux) Yu tu veux pas y aller à ma place ?

Kanda : (du tac au tac) Non !

Lavi : Mais je vais me faire tuer !

Kanda : Tant mieux.

Lavi : T-T Bon d'accord j'y vais, méchant Yu !

_Lavi se dirige d'un pas trainant vers Komui mais fini par rester à une distance raisonnable._

**Mon p'tit Lavi, tu sais si tu veux pouvoir répondre il va falloir t'approcher un petit peu plus.**

Lavi : (pas très convaincu) Ouai ! Ouai !

**Bien dans ce cas voici la question : Que fait-on…**

BAM !

Sokaro : Se battre !

**Mon komulin ! Marechal vous devriez me laisser finir la question.**

Sokaro : La réponse c'est se battre.

Lavi : (sous le choc) J'vais y rester… J'vais y rester…

MEUMP !

**Dommage c'est une mauvaise réponse. Lavi ?**

Lavi : Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui a ? Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Quelle est la question ?

**Calme-toi mon petit lapin.**

Kanda : Eh ! J'ai les droits exclusifs pour ce surnom ! Alors pas touche !

**(N'a rien écouté……ou entendu) La question est Que fait on en premier le matin ?**

Lavi : Euh ? S'habiller ?

**Voyons voir…**

S'habiller……13

**C'est une bonne réponse ! La famille Exorciste prend donc la main.**

_Soulagé, Lavi se précipite littéralement à sa place tandis que le Marechal Sokaro retourne auprès de ces collegues en grognant._

Tiedoll : Ma, ma ! Winters ce n'est pas grave. Ca arrive à tout le monde de se tromper !

Sokaro : Je ne me suis pas trompé ! (marmonne) Ils ont triché.

Yeegar : Laisse tomber Froi-san, tu sais bien qu'il est mauvais perdant.

Tiedoll : C'est vrai que de ce coté là, il est pire que mon Yu-chan ! ^^

Kanda : Nani ?

Tiedoll : Oh ne fais pas l'innocent Yu-chan ! Je me souviens parfaitement du jour ou tu avais tout fracassé à coups de mugen parce que Daisya t'avais battu au pictionari !

Kanda : O////O

Daisya : Ah……Le début de ma longue gloire !

**Ca va les chevilles ?**

Marie : C'était surtout un méga coup de chance parce que Kanda est incapable de dessiner un mouton.

Allen : La honte…

Kanda : -_-

Lavi : Carrément…

Kanda : # -_-

Krory : C'est vrai que ce n'est pas très glorieux…

Kanda : (dégainant mugen) MAIS VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER OUI !

Tiedoll : Yu ! Je te prierais de te calmer et de baisser d'un ton !

**Et de ranger ton épée aussi.**

Kanda : Pas avant de les avoir tous découpé en morceaux !

Tiedoll : (prenant une voix menaçante et avec une aura sombre…….dark tiedoll XD !) Je te conseille de te taire………Kanda.

**Gloups !**

Reever : A votre place, grand intendant, j'éviterais les commentaires !

Kanda : Tss

Tiedoll : (redevenu normal) Voila c'est mieux mon petit Yu.

Yeegar : Komui ne devrions nous pas continuer le jeu ?

**Hein ? Le jeu, quel jeu ?..........Ah oui ! LE jeu ! J'avais oublié :D**

Tous : (en soupirant) Irrécupérable !

**Il faut dire que cette querelle d'amou…**

Kanda : (en mettant mugen sous la gorge de l'intendant) Querelle de… ?

Tiedoll : Bon ca suffit maintenant Yu-chan ! Je te confisque mugen ! (Prend mugen des mains de Kanda et la met avec ces dessins)

Kanda : (en mode poisson hors du bocal) Mais….mais….

Lavi : ferme la bouche Yu sinon tu vas avaler un akuma [2]

Tiedoll : Vous disiez mon petit Komui.

**Je disais qu'avec cette charmante………..scène de ménage, on en aurait presque oublié ce pourquoi on est là. C'est donc à la famille Exorciste de donner ces réponses ! Et nous commençons avec…………tiens Kanda. (tout bas) Alors on fait moins le malin sans son coupe papier !**

Kanda : Et mes 103 autres façons de tuer vous en faites quoi I-N-T-E-N-D-A-N-T

**Je rigolais, je rigolais ! Alors Kanda quelle est ta réponse ?**

Kanda : La douche.

**Voyons voir, voyons voir………**

S'habiller……………...13

Prendre une douche ….10

**C'est une bonne réponse ! (tout bas) dommage…**

Kanda : Tch ! Evidemment………….déchets !

Lavi : Il faut dire qu'il connaît bien son sujet le Yu ! ^^

Lenalee : Que veux-tu dire Lavi ?

Lavi : Quoi, me dites pas que vous n'êtes pas au courant du fait que Yu est un maniaque de la propreté ? [3]

Tiedoll : Ah ! Ca me rappelle de bons souvenirs !

Daisya : Pas à moi !

Marie : (qui est revenue entre temps avec miranda) Au moins la moyenne de vous deux donnait une hygiène de vie normale.

Daisya : Tu sous entend quoi là ?

Marie : Moi ?.................rien.

Kanda : Je ne suis pas maniaque !

Lavi : C'est vrai, autant pour moi. Etant donné que tu en prends minimum 4 à 5 par jour le terme exact serait accro ! XD

Allen : 4 A 5 ! Mais tu les prends quand je te vois jamais dans la salle de bain !

Kanda : Ba j'en prends une en me levant…

**1**

Kanda : Une après l'entrainement du matin…

**2**

Kanda : Une autre après ma séance de méditation de l'après midi…

**3**

Kanda : Une autre après le repas du soir…

**Soleil ! euh……….pardon désolé, 4**

Cross : Ouai bon ça va on a compris ! T'es accro !

Tiedoll : Tiens Marian, enfin réveillé ?

Cross : Mouai… Mais il s'est passé quoi je me souviens de rien.

Allen : En fait shishou c'est….mmmmh

_Lavi et Kanda venaient littéralement de se jeter sur Allen pour le faire taire._

Kanda : Tais-toi idiot !

Lavi : Il est complètement à l'ouest c'est notre chance ! Si tu lui dit ce qui c'est passé à qui tu crois qu'il s'en prendra ?

Lenalee : Désolé de te dire ça Allen mais imagine le nombre de dettes qu'il pourrait te donner juste par vengeance ?

Allen : (yeux larmoyants et frissonnant d'horreur)…

Kanda : Je crois qu'il a comprit, on peut le lâcher. [4]

Cross : Que disais-tu baka deshi ?

Allen : Que…….que avec les éclairages du plateau vous aviez sans doute tourné de l'œil ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! (rire nerveux^^)

Cross : C'est ca prenez moi pour un abruti aussi !

Allen, Kanda, Lavi : O_o Gloups !

**Bref ne nous attardons pas sur de telles futilités……**

Cross : Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la futilité !

…**Et continuons avec la réponse de Kro-chan….pardon Krory !**

Krory : Penser à Eliade.

**(Chuchote) C'est pas une réponse ca !........... (à haute voix) Vous voulez dire pensez à la personne qu'on aime non ?**

Krory : Exactement

MEUMP !

**No comment… Allen à ton tour**

Allen : Prendre le petit déjeuné ! \ o /

Tiedoll : Logique

Yeegar : Prévisible je dirais

Cross : C'est bizarre ! Avec moi il a jamais autant mangé ! Bien au contraire.

Cloud : Tu lui donnais à manger au moins ?

Cross : Non

Allen : T-T Shishou ! T-T

**Pauvre petit Allen mal nourri! Mais je vous rassure Marechal (tout bas) même si vous vous en fiché royalement (à haute voix) il s'est bien rattrapé depuis !^^ Alors vas-t-il marquer des points ?....**

Manger………………19

S'habiller…………….13

Prendre une douche…10

**Bien joué, bien joué et maintenant au tour de LENALEE-CHAN !**

Lavi : ca faisait longtemps…

Lenalee : Nii-san….. Pour ma part je dirais fracasser le réveil.

Allen : Fracasser ? Pourquoi ?

Lenalee : Allen-kun, tu essayeras de te réveiller en douceur tous les matins avec un p***** de reveil qui te hurle « DEBOUT MA LENALEE CHERIE ! » avec une voix de psychopathe !

**Mais… mais Lenalee c'est moi qui t'es fait ce réveil avec ma propre voix !**

Lenalee : C'est bien ce que je dis nii-san.

**T-T Ma Lenalee d'amour n'aime pas mes cadeaux ! bouhouhouhou ! (se reprend) Mais c'est pas grave me petite sœur adoré parce que, maintenant, ton grand frère viendra en personne te réveiller ! Tu es contente, ne, ne !**

Lenalee : (désespérée) Trop………….

Sokaro : Ca a l'air !

MEUMP !

**Quoi ! Comment ? Sa réponse n'est pas bonne ! Gomen Lenalee-chan. Le suivant est donc Lavi.**

Lavi : Se sécher

Tous : Se SECHER ?

Allen : Tu fais quoi la nuit pour avoir besoin de te sécher le matin ?

Lavi : Si tu savais ! p

Allen : O//////O

Tiedoll : Il est vraiment trop innocent ton disciple Marian !

Cross : Tu n'as pas idée à quel point ! Mais bon c'est ce qui fait son charme

Tiedoll : O_O

MEUMP !

**Aie ! Aie ! Aie ! C'était la 3****ème**** mauvaise réponse. La famille Gensui reprend donc la main ! Mais tout d'abord Lavi expliquer nous la raison de cette réponse.**

Lavi : Disons juste que le vieux panda a pour habitude de me réveiller avec un seau d'eau froide.

**Dur dur !........ Bref famille Gensui qu'elles sont vos réponses ?**

Yeegar : Ouvrir les yeux

**Compliqué quand on est mort ……**

Sokaro : S'entraîner

**Il insiste en plus…**

Reever : (blasé) Intendant je vous ais pourtant déjà dit d'arrêter avec vos commentaires !

**Mais euh ! **

Cross : Je pourrais avoir la question ?

**Comment ça ?**

Cross : Je vous rappelle Komui que j'étais quelque peu inconscient lorsque vous l'avez posée !

**Ah oui ! Alors la question était « Que faites vous en premier le matin ? »**

Cross : Etant donné que je n'ais pas envie de me faire encore assommer, je vais éviter les réponses du genre « ma vie sexuelle » et dire aller aux toilettes. C'est moins classe, certes, mais plus sécurisant !

Cloud : Idem pour moi

Cross : *_* Sérieux ?

Cloud : Pour les toilettes !

Cross : Ah…

Tiedoll : Pensant également aux toilettes je vais valider cette réponse. Et c'est mon dernier mot Komui ! XD

**Bien dans ce cas croisons les doigts pour qu'elle y soit….**

Allen : Il est de quel coté lui ?

Toilettes………………………27

Manger………………………..19

S'habiller……………………...13

Prendre une douche…………..10

**OUI ! C'est formidable ! La famille Gensui gagne cette troisième manche ! Et cumule 180 points ! **

Kanda : Tch !

Lavi : Ah la la ! Yu va nous faire une crise !

Allen : Laisse-le. De toute façon le prochain c'est lui alors il pourra se défouler !

Cross : Alors les morveux on se rouille ? ^^

Tiedoll : Ne fais pas le malin Marian tu es également le prochain. Et vu le regard de mon petit Yu tu n'as aucune chance !

* * *

[1] Et oui Daisya toujours tourner sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler ! Ou dans celle de quelqu'un d'autre ! XD

[2] Ca fait quand même plus peur qu'une mouche !^^ Et puis les pauvres fallait bien les faire apparaître aussi !

[3] J'avoue à ce moment là avoir imaginé Kanda en tablier sans rien en dessous ! XD Perverse moi ? Que celle qui n'y a pas pensé et n'a pas bavé me jette la première pierre ! (pitié ne me faites pas de mal !)

[4] Petite anecdote (même si ca intéresse personne !) : Quand je l'ai écrit y avait pas l'accent circonflexe et word m'a proposé comme correction « lécher » ! XD J'avoue avoir longtemps hésiter à laisser la correction……. XD

* * *

YES ! Je l'ai fini ! XD

C'est pas trop tôt je sais ! Pas la peine de me le répéter !

J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire et j'espère qu'il vous a plus quand même.

Moi j'ai l'impression qu'il est plus long que d'habitude……. Ou bien est ce juste une impression…

Je vous promets d'essayer de ne pas mettre 6 mois à écrire le prochain chapitre (tuez moi si c'est le cas !^^)

Lavi : Dites c'est moi ou les Marechaux sont tous des cas sociaux

Kanda : Qu'est ce que tu veux dire baka usagi ?

Lavi : Bah on a : un pervers alcoolique, un psychopathe mauvais perdant, un pédophile refoulé, une ultra féministe susceptible…

Krory : Et un mort vivant !

Allen : C'est vrai que vu comme ca…..

Cross : Vous pouvez parler ! Entre un tueur associable mangeur de sobas, un moyashi au sourire d'ange et destructeur du temps, un lapin (crétin XD) pervers et surdoué et un vampire peureux en mal d'amour ! C'est pas vraiment mieux !

Tiedoll : En fait, on tous un peu des cas sociaux……..

**Pas moi !**

Tous : SURTOUT VOUS KOMUI !

**T-T Une ptite review ?**


End file.
